The Legend of Zelda: A Rift in Time
by SockWriting
Summary: A strange incident when the Hero of Time pulled out the Master Sword has caused various heroes from the past and the future to come to the present. Can the heroes, with their combined strength, restore order to the flow of time? Rated T for violence.
1. The Rift Opens

**Author's Note: Okay, yes, yet another project. Writer's Block(My biggest nemesis! DIIIEEEEE!) struck AGAIN. And also life as usual, but I came up with the idea like this. "Hmm...What would happen if I took the Links from all Zelda games (Excluding the CD-i Link. He can go up in flames for all I care. Along with all the CD-is and Zelda CD-i games that exist.) and add in a situation kind of sort of similar to Sonic Generations, just a whole ton of differences from Sonic Generations to adapt it to Zelda. And there you have it. Now, on to the story! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Link's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Link pulled out the Master Sword, the ground began to tremble, and blue light was everywhere. Something was horribly wrong! The young boy backed away as things were exploding around him. There was an explosion right in front of him. He got knocked away, then it all went to black.

"Mister? Are you okay? Mister?" Link awoke to the voice of a child. His vision was still blurred, so he couldn't make out who was there at all, but he did quickly recognize that he was in serious pain.

"Huh? Ow, my everything..." Link groaned in pain, trying to sit up.

"Woah, there, mister, if your in that much pain it's probably best for you to lay down." Another child voice said, stopping Link from sitting up.

"Vio, you smartypants.." The same one from before muttered.

Once Link's vision cleared, he could see that four identical kids, each had a different colored tunic, arguing. "Hey, calm it down! What's going on here?" Link called, both stopping the argument, and hopefully getting some answers at the same time.

"We're just as confused as you are, mister." The red one answered.

"Why are you calling me mister?" Link asked.

"Well, you are a grown-up, and you generally call grown-ups 'sir' or 'mister'." The violet-colored one chimed in.

"Wait a second...I've grown up?! This is strange..." Link looked alarmed that he was now an adult.

"Um, hold on, what's your name?" The green one asked.

"Link. I'm Link." The young man answered.

"What a strange coincidence..Our names are Link, too! But to avoid confusion, we just call each other by our tunic colors. Like I'm Green, he's Blue, he's Red, and he's Vio." Green explained.

"Okay, I think I've healed you to the point where you can at least sit up and perhaps walk a little." Vio muttered, applying the last bandage needed for Link's wounds.

"Um..Thanks.." Link nodded to Vio, then sat up. There were quite a few others still unconscious, but they seemed to be breathing, and as long as their breathing, that's good, right?

"What happened to you that got you hurt so bad?" Vio asked.

"My memory's kind of fuzzy on that..Oh wait! I remember! I was pulling out the Master Sword, and right when I did, everything started exploding, and the ground was shaking, and when I thought I was safe from the explosions, there was one right in front of me.." Link explained, shuddering at the memory of that experience.

"Your probably lucky to be alive, and lucky that you only got injured from rubble.." Vio muttered.

"What's going on?" Another one sat up...


	2. The Mysterious Girl

~~~~~~~Link's POV~~~~~~

"Who're you?" Green asked the one that just awoke.

"And are you hurt at all?" Vio asked, always trying to be the medic of the group.

"Hurt? No, I'm perfectly fine, actually. Just sore from laying on this ground." The newcomer responded, sitting up.

"What's your name?" Link asked.

"Link." The young man responded.

"Another Link? So I imagine all of us are called Link, then..Well, what'll we call you, then? We just call those four Green, Blue, Red, and Vio, but what about you?" Link wondered.

"Oh, I have an idea! You'll be called Link 1, he'll be called Link 2!" Red suggested.

"That's a great idea, Red!" Link 1 agreed with the young boy.

"Okay, Link 1 and Link 2 it is." Link 2 nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Green asked.

"Well, we might want to wait for the rest of the Links to wake up.." Link 1 muttered.

And as if on cue, just about every Link but this heavily wounded one awoke.

"What's going on?" The one with the yellow trim on his hat asked, which was followed by the rest of the Links asking the same thing.

"We don't know either, everyone, but I imagine we're all named Link, so I guess it's time to just assign nicknames to everyone...Um, the one with the yellow trim on the hat'll be called Link 3. Um, the one that looks like Link 3, but with the bracelet, your Link 4. Um, spiky bracelets, Link 5. Um...Light-greenish, kind of...Impressionist green, I guess, your Link 6. Um...Little one is Link 7. Is that everyone?" Link 1 went on.

"I think so..Except for one. He's still unconscious, and he's pretty beat up...Wait, no, it's a girl!" Link 3 answered.

"Someone's injured? Watch out, everyone!" Vio came dashing to the girl's side. "Hmm, she's surprisingly alive, even with all these wounds. I'm not sure how long she'll hold together, though..She's losing a lot of blood..." The boy examined, noting the pool of blood around her. "Um, Green! Can you toss the bandages and my other things over?" He asked, which Green nodded to him and tossed all of his supplies to the violet-colored Link. "Okay...Oh, c'mon! I'm not sure I can even save her!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru, out of the way!" Link 2 rolled his eyes and pushed Vio out of the way. He pulled out a bottle with a fairy in it, and released it on the young girl. It quickly restored her to perfect condition, and she began to stir.

"H-huh?" She groaned as her eyes opened. She sat up and yawned, paying no attention to what happened. "Why do I feel so wet?" She wondered, then looked at the pool of blood. "Oh, goddess, no..This isn't my blood, is it? If it is, then feeling lightheaded would actually make sense..." She muttered, fretting over if she was going to die.

"Calm down, calm down. Your fine now. You still have the blood you lost from when you were wounded, but your injuries are fully healed and you should be recovering from the blood loss soon." Vio attempted to reassure the young girl.

"Oh...Oh..." She nodded and took deep breaths. "Well, what's going on, then? All of you look alike, except for the three differently colored ones, but they look a lot like the green one.." She questioned.

"We're all just as confused as you are. But hopefully we'll find out..Well, what's your name, then?"

"Alara Simtaria, Heroine of the Goddess." The girl answered, a little reluctantly, but she still answered.

"Interesting name, but at least your the only one not named Link.." Link 2 muttered.

"Wait, your all named Link? Wouldn't there be even more mass confusion, then?!" Alara looked puzzled.

"We all have nicknames to differentiate ourselves." Link 1 answered.

"Of course you do." Alara rolled her eyes. "Well, let's try and figure out what in the name of Hylia's going on.."

"The answers you seek are not far away.." A figure had come into the center of the room. "I am Sheik, one of the last surviving Sheikah."

**A/N: Okay, so I did bring an OC in, but OCs do add to the fun! :P**


	3. An Unpleasant Discovery

"Okay, so do you have the answers?" Link 4 asked.

"Yes, some, but you must figure out most of this quest on your own..I am only here to guide you, to push you in the right direction.." Sheik replied. "The flow of time has been shattered. You must go through mixed together realms to restore everything back to it's natural state...You must not stop, even with the most daunting of tasks. With the combined strength of every hero, anything is possible... But that does not mean it will be easy. It is far from it. But you should be able to go through the challenges of this quest.. Go now, to a land that is familiar, yet completely unknown..Restore time.." The mysterious Sheikah went on, then threw a blinding Deku Nut, and vanished.

"So I guess there's even more to do, and I guess that's more battles and nearly getting killed for me. I've already nearly died enough, thank you very much." Alara rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, probably won't be nearly as bad since we're all here!" Red exclaimed, always the one to look at the glass as half full.

"You make a good point...Yeah, your right!" Alara exclaimed, agreeing with Red.

"Okay, let's finally get out of here.." Link 1 muttered, walking towards the exit.

"Is that what I think it is out there?" Link 2 muttered, seeing the floating black dots around.

"I dunno, what is it?" Link 1 asked.

"That's Twilight! Oh great, I'm gonna turn into a wolf if I go out there!" Link 2 sighed.

"What's Twilight?" Link 1 looked puzzled.

"It would take waaaaayy too long to explain, Link 1.." Link 2 muttered.

Alara gulped when she saw the Twilight outside. Was she going to get corrupted by it like she did all those years ago? This was not good at all.

"Hey, you look nervous, Alara, what's wrong?" Link 2 asked.

"That Twilight! A long, long, long time ago, it corrupted me, and made me try to kill the Link of that time! What if that happens again?!" Alara exclaimed, very alarmed.

"Just go out there for a bit, and see if it does anything to you, and hopefully you'll be okay." Link 1 suggested.

"Fine, but if I get corrupted and you guys have to kill me, I blame you, Link 1." Alara sighed and took a step outside. Before the effects happened instantly, but nothing was happening, only thing that happened was that she was growing weaker from it. When she felt like she was about to pass out, she ran back inside. "T-that was c-c-close.." The young girl muttered.

"What happened out there?" Link 2 asked.

"Well, I've learned that I can't get corrupted anymore, probably because of all the light energy in my body, but instead it just slowly makes me weaker and weaker.. I almost passed out.." Alara explained the experience, and collapsed, still conscious, but not strong enough to stay on her feet.

"Um, Vio, can you do anything about this?" Link 1 asked.

"I can try. I've never dealt with anything like what Alara's going through, but it never hurts to try.." Vio answered, walking to Alara's side. "Hmm..Well, my guess is that this Twilight stuff is harming the light energy in her body, which if she's losing light energy, then she's growing weaker as a result. Her Light Energy should come back in a moment, just be patient." Vio explained his guess, hoping that it was correct.

"I guess we wait until Alara's okay, then.." Link 2 shrugged.

After a few minutes, Alara had gotten back on her feet, feeling perfectly normal. "Okay, I'm all good now. We'll just have to get out of the Twilight really fast.."

"Hopefully it hasn't gone too far, so we can get out quickly, then." Link 2 muttered. "Ready everyone? On three. One. Two. Three! Go!" He exclaimed, dashing outside, along with the rest of the group.


	4. Phantom Race

~~~~No one's POV~~~~

Alara had to try to keep going, even with the Twilight energies lashing out at her very soul, since her body was filled with light. When the exit to Castle Town, and also the Twilight, came, she was relieved.

"You alright, Alara?" Link 7 asked.

"Feeling really weak, but I'll be fine..." The girl muttered in reply, trying to catch her breath, and recover from the Twilight at the same time.

"Okay, just take it easy.." Link 1 patted Alara's back. "Good job making it through there, everyone.."

"I'm surprised I didn't turn into a wolf in there..But I'll take it. Not turning into a wolf's fine by me." Link 2 wondered why he didn't transform in the Twilight.

"Okay, I think I've gotten well enough to keep going.." Alara announced, ready to go.

"Okay, then, let's keep going." Link 1 nodded and took the lead.

"Hey, Alara, not to be rude, but how does that outfit protect you in combat at all? There's no chain under the tunic!" Link 2 commented, noting the lack of chain under Alara's purple tunic.

"And who cares about it?" Alara crossed her arms.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when you nearly die because your outfit doesn't protect you from attacks at all." Link 2 sighed.

"Will you two quit debating over outfits and actually focus? Um..Let's go to Kakiriko Village, maybe we can find something there. Plus, I have a feeling we'll have to go there." Link 1 silenced the two, then walked towards the village.

"C'mon, don't wanna keep Link 1 waiting over a debate, do you?" Alara grinned at Link 2.

"Can you be quiet for just a few moments?" Link 2 sighed.

"Fine."

In the village, Link 1 was deciding to go to the graveyard. The gravekeeper from his childhood wasn't there, but there was a new grave, and something was screaming at him to look under it. "I hate to mess with graves, but I think I'll have to.." He muttered, pulling the gravestone back, and there was a hole, and he had jumped down it.

"Well, here goes nothing." Alara muttered, and jumped down, along with the rest of the group, one at a time. But Link 2 had ended up landing on Alara, rendering her unconscious.

Link 3 looked at Alara when she saw her unconscious. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"Link 2 landed on her." Link 1 replied.

"That has to hurt.." Link 3 winced at the thought of it. But before too long, Alara awoke.

"What happened? Augh!" She asked, then grunted in pain. "Ow.. Be more careful next time, Mr. 'Your outfit'll kill you'!" She exclaimed at Link 2.

"Okay, that was a little harsh, though I do agree, Link 2 was being reckless there." Link 1 muttered.

Alara managed to get back on her feet, still in major pain.

When the Four Sword Links came down, Vio went to Alara's side. "What happened to her this time?"

"Link 2 happened." Link 3 answered.

"Oh boy..Let me see if I can at least make it less painful.." Vio tried his best, and did manage to relieve some of the pain. "How do you feel now?" Vio asked.

"Still hurts, but it hurts a lot less then before. Thanks." Alara replied, then thanked the violet-wearing Link.

"That's good. Do you think your okay enough to get walking again?" Link 1 asked.

"Yep, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't walk!" Alara exclaimed in reply, now acting like her usual self.

"Good. Well, we may have to run, because the ghost of the gravekeeper wants to race us..." Link 1 muttered.

"Okay, then.." Link 3 nodded and readied his Pegasus Boots.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Exclaimed the ghost as he and the entire group got into a dash. Well, the ghost was floating, but that was not the point. Alara was ahead, but that quickly stopped when she was completely drained of stamina. "I'll be fine, guys...I get tired out from running all the time..." She muttered, trying to catch her breath.


End file.
